Bothersome Companion
by Jiko Hitasura
Summary: (Pardon the title, I couldn't think of anything alse...)Summary: A random guy starts insulting Kaidoh when he's training and he comes everyday after that, and every day he tries to ignore the guy, but soon he comes to enjoy the time with the guy....the re
1. Prologue

**Bothersome Companion:  
  
Summary: A random guy starts insulting Kaidoh when he's training and he comes everyday after that, and every day he tries to ignore the guy, but soon he comes to enjoy the time with the guy....the rest, you will have to find out!  
  
Disclaimer: now comes the most dreaded part...I....will...and shall never own...Tennis no Oujisama.......-runs away sobbing-  
  
Dedications: well, the guys from Teni Puri, of course, and most definitely Kiyami. Her stories have really inspired me to actually writing this.  
  
Warnings: For you baka who don't like Shounen-ai or yaoi, I would leave now, for you others, have fun with the shouen-ai fluffynessess  
  
Prologue:**

* * *

It was early morning, about 5 or 6 A.M. to be exact, and while most everybody was sleeping in their nice warm beds, one very determined mamushi was just beginning his daily training.  
  
Inui had just mad a new schedule up for him, it was to work on his arm muscles and leg muscles. 300 push-ups, pull-ups,and crunches, and then, for some reason, he had to work on his speed. He was supposed to work on trying to catch fish with his hands in the small stream by the park. It was strange, but if it helped with his training, Kaidoh would do it.  
  
This morning was like all the others, he had just finished his 300th push-up when a snort made him look up. A person, about his age was sitting on the bench next to where he was sitting on the ground, and staring at him. It took a moment for Kaidoh to realize it was boy about his age, wearing a hat with a zombie one it that read, 'BEWARE: THE CANADIAN ZOMBIE SPIES ARE EVERYWHERE!' The boy had short hair, dark brown from what he could tell. The thing that drew his attention, though, was the boy's left eye was a brilliant green, while the other was an icy blue. It was the only thing that really stuck out about the guy, other than the strange hat.  
  
"Fsssshhhh....." was all the guy got as a response, and a glare.  
  
"oh, it took you that long to think THAT up? Are you mentally ill or something?(he's not making fun of mentally ill people, he's just asking, though Kaidoh doesn't know that XD) I mean, come on! you just HISSED at me! What, do you think hissing's cool or something? you think any one CARES that you give deadly GLARES?! I mean come o-" Kaidoh had stood up and nearly punched the annoying guy in the face, but he had the decency to miss and crack the bench instead. The guy didn't seem affected at all, he just stared oddly.  
  
"Was that supposed to scare me? Because me SISTER can do better than that! I mean, all you did was crack a stupid bench, it's not like you completely disintegrated it! Kami-sama, even I can do THAT!" This is when Kaidoh began to twitch.  
  
"Senpai......urusai baka....." Kaidoh said, trying to keep his temper in check, he didn't- okay he DID want to hurt him, but he really shouldn't.  
  
"Senpai? oh, how polite! LIKE I GIVE A RATS ASS WHAT YOU SAY!....I'm Ruka, by the way, Hiroshika Ruka." Here he snorted again and held out his hand, like he hadn't just insulted the poor, frustrated, and now, confused mamushi.  
  
"....Kaidoh....Kaoru Kaidoh....." The guy -Ruka- stood up then and jogged away.  
  
The Mamushi just sat there and stared for a while, then he realized he had wasted a lot of time and went back to training, forgetting about the whole incident...

* * *

**HUZZAH! my first Teni Puri fic! -snort- excuse me, Tennis no Oujisama. Well, I hope you enjoy this, hopefully I'lkl actually update this one....**


	2. In The Stream

**Bothersome Companion:  
  
Eeehhh...enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I refuse to say it again.**

* * *

It was the next day and Kaidoh had just gotten to the park when he saw the same guy from, yesterday SLEEPING on the bench. This confused Kaidoh, why was he sleeping there, it must have been freezing.....  
  
As soon as Kaidoh came close the guy, Ruka, he remembered, sat straight up and glared at him.  
  
"What're you doin here? This is my bench!" He snapped. Kaidoh blinked....  
  
"You're....bench?"  
  
"Yeah, baka. MY bench. Go find a different one!" Kaidoh blinked yet again, and then his words sank in.  
  
"This is not....your bench. I won't move." he said, determination strong in every word.  
  
"Pfffft....it's to friggin early fer this...." Ruka said, and lay back down.  
  
"Fsssshhhh...." was his response, and Kaidoh started his push-ups. After he had finished the push-ups, crunches, and pull-ups, he moved to the stream that, coincidentally, was on the other side of the bench. Ruka's eyes lazily followed the Mamushi over to the stream, and Kaidoh blushed lightly when he took off his shirt, he didn't want to get it wet and catch a cold.  
  
"Pfff, pansy, have to take yer shirt off to do that? Kami-sama, it's not like there's anyone here to impress, baaaaka! Why don't you take yer shorts off too, don't want to get yer shorts wet! PANSY!" Ruka said in a monotone, while Kaidoh's eye twitched violently and he gave him his best psychotic look. "Oooooh, now I've done it! Mr. I'm-so-tough-I-don't-NEED-my-shirt is glaring at me! Kami, if thats the best glare you've got, you can kiss my ass!.....You're not kissing my ass! Come on!(I couldn't resist XD)" As he had been speaking, Ruka had sat up, walked down into the river and stood next to Kaidoh.  
  
Kaidoh tried to ignore him the best he could, but it wasn't working too well...those eyes were so odd that he couldn't help but stare into them. Until the guy snorted again and leaned over and started trying to catch fish.  
  
"What are you doing...?" Kaidoh asked, not quite sure why this ANNOYING chibi- for he now realized he was a full head taller than Ruka- was doing what he was about to do.  
  
"Trying to catch breakfast, baka." Was the smart ass reply. Kaidoh twitched again.  
  
"Fssssshhhhh......" came the frustrated reply. Kaidoh moved away a bit and started imitating the guys movements. Yesterday he had had no clue on how to do this, but this guy seemed to know what he was doing. It was odd....the guy seemed to be moving slower now, like he was trying to let the mamushi imitate him easier.... Kaidoh hissed at that, the day Ruka helped him, he'd tell the world about his weakness for neko-tachi!(get ready then Kaidoh! XD)  
  
"What're you doin all this for anywa-AH!" Ruka began when a rather large fish he had had on his hands jumped, hit him in the face and knocked him over into the cold water....fully clothed. "KAMI-SAMA! DAMNIT ALL! ##$$#$!!!!" Kaidoh blushed at the multitude of creative curses an hissed to interrupt it.  
  
"Fsssshhh.....Urusai!" he said, and when Ruka stopped the slightest hint of color was on his cheeks. Kaidoh did a double take, but it was gone in seconds, replaced by a sneer.  
  
"Urusai yourself......baka......" Ruka got up and left the stream. He started mumbling to himself, much like Shinji did. "This is just great, not clothes, I'm gonna get sick and die, damn it, it's all that mamushi's fault, now I'll freeze to death on my little bench....damn kaa-san kicking me out like that, who needs her anyways...? crazy onna anyways, not like I needed her or anything, she'd beat me anyways, doesn't matter anymore, I'm gonna die-"  
  
"Urusai" Kaidoh cut him off. He had been listening to the guys mumbled thoughts and he had felt somewhat bad about it. "Come with me" he said in a somewhat exhausted voice.  
  
"Hmmm...? Nani?"  
  
"Follow me, you can borrow some of my clothes....." Now, Kaidoh was expecting more insults, or something like that. What came next startled him and his eyes got very large, and a blush covered his high cheek bones. He had squealed and leapt on top of Kaidoh's back, nearly knocking him over in the process.  
  
"ARIGATO!!!" He said loudly, in a childish voice. Then he seemed to remember who he was talking to and got down, blushing slightly and his hat covered his downcast eyes. "Errr....we shall never mention that again, agreed?"  
  
"Agreed," came the quick response. "Now, follow me..."  
  
After walking a few blocks, and more mumbling about the cold by Ruka, they had arrived at the Kaoru household. No one else was up, so they slipped in and went to Kaidoh's room, Ruka skipping happily behind him, humming the tune of Fukai Mori, by Do As Infinity. Kaidoh couldn't figure that odd guy out, was he happy, or upset..? Did he hate him, or like him...? It just made the mamushi's head hurt so he stopped thinking about it when they got into his room.  
  
"One moment..." Kaidoh murmured as he dug through his clothes, looking for something that wouldn't be too big on the chibi. Finally he found something his mother had somehow slipped into his clothes. He found a pair of his shorts, smaller because they were old, and a large T-shirt that had a snake on it. His mother thought it would be nice, but he had yet to wear it.  
  
When Ruka saw it, he snorted but didn't insult him, much to Kaidoh's surprise. "The bathroom is-" Kaidoh's eyes widened as Ruka began changing right in front of him. He blushed furiously and turned around quickly. When he turned back around he saw Ruka's eyes starting to get unfocused and his face was flushed. Kaidoh began to worry when the guy started to tilt to one side.  
  
"Hey...baka, you alright...?" He hated to admit it but he was slightly worried for the chibi. When all he got for an answer was a slight nod, he put his hand to Ruka's forehead and pulled it back with a hiss. He was burning!(and not like Taka-kun!)  
  
"I'm....alright..." he said and then promptly fell over, luckily Kaidoh's bed was right behind him, and he fell onto that instead of forewords onto a desk with many pointy objects...

* * *

**--GAH! I'm sorry, I'd write more but I gotta go to school! Enjoy! Next chapter, Ruka has a fever and a new student at school!**


End file.
